MJHL the 10's
'2011' 2011 Champion: Portage Terriers *The Portage Terriers, regular season leaders, won the Turnbull Cup. It was the Terriers 3rd in 4 years, and 4th in 7 years. *Winkler Flyers grad Ed Belfour was inducted in the University of North Dakota Fighting Sioux hockey hall of fame. *Former Winnipeg South Blues standout Ryan Garbutt signs contract with Chicago Wolves of the American Hockey League. *To celebrate their 30th year, the Winkler Flyers created the Winkler Flyers Hall of Fame. Five maded up the Class of 2011: Steve Harder, Ed Belfour and Wade Sambrook will go in the player category. Former captain and Head Coach Peter Derksen entered the hall in the coaching category and team founder Dan Giesbrecht in the builder category. *Mike Keane, a member of the Winnipeg Blues board of directors, has his No. 12 jersey retired by the Manitoba Moose. *A pair of former MJHL stars were inducted into the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame. One-time Selkirk Steelers defenceman Neil Wilkinson and West Kildonan North Stars goaltender Karl Friesen are the most recent inductees into the Hall. Also entering the Hall are Ted Foreman and Mike Keane, who are on the board with the Winnipeg Blues. *Gardiner MacDougall, who is remembered for his successful career with OCN Blizzard, guided the University of New Brunswick Varsity Reds to the CIS men’s hockey championship *Portage Terriers goaltender Jason Kasdorf drafted by the Winnipeg Jets in the NHL draft. '2012' 2012 Champion: Portage Terriers *The Portage Terriers, regular season leaders, won their second straight Turnbull Cup. It was the Terriers 4th in 5 years, and 5th in 8 years. *For the third time in 5 years, the Terriers face the Humboldt Broncos in the Anavet Cup Championship. The injury riddled Terriers gave it a great attempt forcing a game 7, after loosing the first 3. The Terriers however did advance to the RBC Cup, with Humboldt being the host. The MJHL and SJHL had an agreement in place regarding host cities winning the Anavet Cup. When this happens both teams advance. *In the RBC Cup, the Terriers managed only 1 win, finishing last in the round robin, and out of the metal round. *Winnipeg Saints became the first-ever, cross-over team to win a playoff round in the MJHL history. And the Saints made it all the way to the MJHL finals. *Former Selkirk Steelers forward Brendan Shinnimin led the Canadian Hockey League in scoring with 134 points and was named CHL Player of the Year. Also signs 3 year contract with the Phoenix Coyotes. *Former Winkler Flyers netminder Ed Belfour is one of five athletes to be inducted into the Class of 2012 going into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame. *Steelers Head Coach Ryan Smith and Assistant Coach Justin Harris are both players on the Allan Cup winning team, the South East Prairie Thunder. *Andrew Clark, a graduate of the Neepawa Natives, was named the CIS player of the year. Runner-up for the award was another MJHL grad former Winnipeg Saints forward Blair Macaulay. *Former Waywayseecappo Wolverines star Sean Collins signed a two year entry level contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Former OCN Blizzard player Jordin Tootoo nominated for the Bill Masterton Trophy.